La mélancolie d'un Mugiwara
by forevermybrother
Summary: OS : Parfois les traversées sont longues et calmes ... propices à la réflexion ... Sur le pont un Mugiwara pense à son histoire, à leur histoire, et puis à la fin surtout... Pas de parring en particulier


**Pas de parrings en particulier**

**Le contexte et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Sinon Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**La mélancolie d'un Mugiwara.**_

_**"Parce qu'il y aura forcément une fin, comme dans toutes les histoires.**_

_**Après tout les adieux ont été crée pour ça."**_

« -**Je deviendrais le roi des pirates !** »

Alors que son capitaine sourit en prononçant ces mots un nœud se forme dans son ventre et des larmes naissent aux coins de ses yeux. Ses amis, pourtant, semblent aussi heureux que l'idiot qui gît parterre à moitié mort. Encore en vie, chanceux qu'il est. Monkey D Luffy, le célébrissime capitaine à la tête des mugiwara, l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Au seuil de la mort, elle l'imagine arborant ce même immense sourire et dire comme une évidence « Je suis le roi des pirates ». Forcément, il n'est pas du genre défaitiste son capitaine, il est parfois même trop optimiste, tellement que bien souvent cela ressemble plus à de l'acharnement qu'a un quelconque raisonnement réfléchi. Stupide et inutile capitaine. Pourtant elle sait qu'il l'atteindra, son rêve, elle en est persuadée, il ne peut en être autrement. Mais elle ne veut pas y penser, penser au moment de son couronnement, quand il sera enfin reconnu comme tel. Quand dans toutes les régions du monde de Cocoyashi à Shabondy en passant par Alabasta ou encore Logue Town on dira « Monkey D Luffy le roi des pirates ». Les plus jeunes voudront lui ressembler comme lui-même la voulu du grand Roger autrefois. Et peut être qu'elle croisera un enfant avec un de ces regards buter mais franc, et celui-ci, certainement, succédera à son capitaine. Mais pour l'instant elle ne veut pas y penser. Parce que ce l'imaginer fait naître en elle un malaise insoutenable qui lui retourne l'estomac. Elle sent ses mains devenir moites et sa respiration irrégulière. Elle souffre ne serait-ce que d'y penser. De penser à la fin du voyage. Quand ils ont tous rejoins l'équipage c'était des rêves pleins la tête, l'envi de parcourir les mers à la recherche de leurs trésors personnels. Elle les entend encore dire :

« -**Je serais le meilleur épéiste !** »

« -**Je découvrirais l'océan aux milles merveilles ! East blue** »

« -**Je découvrirais les secret du monde ! Ceux d'Ohara** ! »

Elle-même à embarquer avec pour but de dessiner la première carte du monde. Mais quand enfin tous leurs rêves se seront réaliser, alors qu'ils auront parcouru toutes les mers du globe, combattue sur tout les océans, rencontrer des personnes inoubliables alors qu'ils auront tout vécue et tout vu, que feront-ils ? Repartir n'aura plus de sens, pourquoi faire ? Ils ne revivront jamais ce qu'il on vécu, ces sensations qui les prenaient aux tripes et les rendaient anxieux et fébriles. Quand elle y pensait, c'était plus fort qu'elle, les larmes dévalaient ses joues par centaines.

L'océan est paisible, ils naviguent au gré du vent depuis quelques heures maintenant, mais les mugiwara n'ont jamais été pressés. Ils prennent la vie comme elle vient, avec toutes ses surprises inattendues qui la rendent si excitante. Qui donne envi de croquer la pomme à pleine dents. Ce soir elle regarde le soleil ce coucher sur l'océan. Les derniers rayons de lumière donnent à la surface vitreuse de l'eau un arc-en-ciel de couleur, du bleu, du violet, du rose… C'est beau, une beauté paisible qui cache sous sa robe de velours de violents ouragans. L'océan est imprévisible, comme la vie, c'est pour cela que les pirates l'aiment tant. Personne ne sait vraiment de quoi demain sera fait, ni même si demain il y aura. Alors elle la regarde pendant qu'elle est encore paisible, elle essaye d'inscrire ce souvenir dans sa mémoire.

-**Nami-san ?**

Elle ne l'avait pas sentit arriver, pourtant elle ne fut pas surprise. Vivre sur un navire loin de toute civilisation t'habitue à la présence de l'autre. Il c'est accoudé à la rambarde juste à côté d'elle, la manche de sa veste noire frôle de temps en temps la peau nu de son bras. Quand une brise plus forte que les autres souffle elle sait que ses cheveux partent caresser la joue mal rasé de son ami. Elle l'observe du coin de l'œil et se surprend à remarquer qu'aucunes expressions exagérer ne se forment sur son visage. Sanji est un idiot, mais parfois, en de rare occasion, il devient sérieux. C'est fou comme ça le change, ça le rend même attirant. Il a au fond des yeux un reflet profond dans laquelle elle se perdrait bien. Ce regard qui ressemble à l'océan, mystérieux car si rare.

-**Tu semble étrange Sanji.**

Elle a parlé d'une voix calme et poser, simple constatation qui ne demande même pas à être approuver. Elle à rediriger son regard à l'horizon, il y a tellement à voir là-bas. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle sent arriver la fin du voyage. Le bout du monde. Et bientôt, elle aura tout vu, tout.

-**C'est ironique, non ?! Que ce soit toi qui me trouve étrange. Je t'ai regardé tu sais, bien sur je te regarde tout le temps. Mais je le fait pour chacun d'entre vous. Peut être que pour les autres cela ne ce voit pas. Comme ont dit, on ne voit que ce que l'on ne veut voir. Ce n'est pas toi qui me diras le contraire, n'est-ce pas ? Les autres aussi, je suis sur qu'ils l'on remarquer. Peut être juste qu'ils ne savent pas comment l'aborder.**

Il parle seul, comme si il n'attendait pas de réponse, il parle parce qu'il en a besoin. Sinon il ne dirait rien. Les hommes parles pour eux, pour soulager leurs consciences ou pour combler le silence, et puis un peut aussi pour les autres, quand ca ne les dérangent pas. Ou alors ils ne parlent pas. Souvent ils ne parlent pas, parce que souvent, aussi, il n'y à rien à dire. Mais elle connait Sanji, elle connait le love-cook et l'ami sérieux. Et à ce moment elle sait que Sanji n'a pas fini de parler, parce que lui, il a toujours des choses à dire. Alors elle écoute, se permettant tout de même un petit soupire.

-**Moi non plus en faite, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Si je te questionnais tu ne me répondrais pas, je le sais. Mais je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu agis ainsi. Alors c'est compliqué de te parler. Ce n'est pas trop utile non plus, du coup. J'ai remarqué que tu étais un peut plus dans les nuages et un peut moins dans tes cartes…Je te promets, je ne dit pas que tu dénigre tes cartes ! Je n'oserais pas ! C'est juste que…Je ne sais pas…en plus tu semble plus attendrie, même quand Luffy fait une connerie ou que je me dispute avec l'autre tête de marimo…..Tu vois tu ne t'énerve même pas, tu n'as pas soupiré non plus…Je ne sais pas mais… Est-ce que ca va ?**

Elle était tenté de lui dire que sa tirade était incompréhensible, mais au fond elle avait un peut de peine pour lui. Il devait être gêné, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était juste inquiet pour elle. Alors elle ne lui fit pas de remarque, et dans le fond elle s'en fit l'éloge, avec le temps elle devenait plus agréable à vivre. La question était un peut bête, le genre de question qui n'admet qu'une réponse, celle que l'autre attend. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas ce que Sanji voulait entendre. « Oui tout va bien je suis juste un peut fatiguer, récemment je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit, c'est tout. » ou « C'est juste….

-**Ne t'est tu jamais demander ce que tu ferais une fois ton rêve atteint ?**

Elle l'avait dit. Après tout c'était lui qui avait posé la question, il devra en assumer la réponse. Au début il ne dit rien et sembla y réfléchir sérieusement. Peut être qu'il pensait comme elle, à la fin du voyage. Mais finalement il pouffa doucement.

**-A vraie dire jamais. Pourquoi toi oui ? Tu as déjà imaginé l'argent que tu pourrais obtenir de ta carte du monde ? Un petit pactole hein ?!**

Sa réponse était tombée à plat. Elle ne le suivit pas, elle ne ria pas. Elle se sentit même un peut vexer qu'il réagisse ainsi alors qu'elle lui ouvrait son cœur. Où du moins ses pensées. Il du s'en apercevoir car il se reprit bien vite.

-**Désolé, je me suis emporté….A vraie dire tu me prends un peut au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Réaliser ton rêve c'est pourtant ton but, non ? Alors pourquoi cela te démoralise à ce point ?**

-**Il n'y a donc que moi qui vois l'horizon … Suis-je donc la seule à connaitre la fin logique des choses ? **_Elle s'énervait, du moins elle commençait_**. Une fois que nous auront tous réaliser nos rêves nous auront fini d'explorer les océans, nous auront combattue encore et encore et nous seront ressortit victorieux, c'est beau non ? Comme pensée ? Oui mais après ? Personne ne semble y penser mais il y aura forcément un après, Sanji. Comment le voit tu toi ? Est-ce que l'on sera comme les anciens grands de ce monde, ont finira par se séparer comme le fit l'équipage de Gold Roger ? J'y pense souvent, ceux avec qui j'ai vécu tant de joie et de douleurs, ceux à qui j'ai confié ma vie et ceux pour qui je me suis battue est-ce qu'ils deviendront des étrangers ? Comme le sont devenu Rayleigh et ses compagnons. On ne pourra pas naviguer indéfiniment, pourquoi le ferions-nous d'ailleurs ? Aujourd'hui l'océan est mystérieux, il est fascinant, mais demain ? Quand nous auront finis de le parcourir dans tout les sens ? Il n'aura plus rien d'attirant, l'océan. J'y pense Sanji. J'y pense parce que nous avons atteins Red Line et que je sens la fin du voyage approcher. Parfois je me demande si je veux vraiment le réaliser, mon rêve. Si cela signifie la fin de tout alors non, ça ne m'intéresse plus !**

Elle a parlé si fort que sa gorge la brûla même une fois sa tirade fini, elle a parlé sans s'arrêter et le manque d'air à peint sa figure en rouge vermeille. Ses poings se sont crispés sur la rambarde mais elle n'a pas détourné son regard de l'océan. Elle appréhende peut être un peut la réaction de son ami. Certainement qu'il va la trouver un peut idiote de penser ainsi alors qu'ils sont encore à la recherche de leurs rêves. Peut être…Mais elle avait besoin de parler, de parler pour elle, pour ce vider un peut l'esprit. Alors tans pis, elle fera avec ce que Sanji lui dira.

-**T'est pas la seule tu sais….. Moi aussi j'y pense. Et je suis sûr que cela travaille tout le monde….Bon, peut être pas Luffy, mais notre capitaine tu sais ce qu'il est…Grande gueule mais petit cerveau… Cependant la fin du voyage ce n'est pas pour toute suite. On est sur Red Line et je suis sur qu'ici aussi beaucoup d'aventure nous attendent…Et puis on ne survivra peut être pas assez pour la voir, la fin du voyage. Je vise encore mon rêve, je le veux, parce que sinon je ne serais plus pourquoi je suis venue ici. Et sa me foutrait le morale à zéro que de renier tout nos bons moments, et même les mauvais tient ! J'y penserais quand le moment arrivera. C'est comme ça qu'on toujours agit les mugiwara, ils se prennent les tempêtes en pleines faces et improvise sur le tas. Je suis un pirate maintenant, je ne veux pas réfléchir au lendemain, je veux vivre le moment présent dans l'instant, en profiter un max !**

Elle n'en revenait pas, cet idiot empaffé…. Elle ria intérieurement. Il était bien plus mature qu'elle en fin de compte, ou alors immature… Dans tout les cas c'était elle qui se trompait. Et même si elle avait raison, ne sait-on jamais, qu'est-ce qui l'obligeait à y penser aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ce prendrait-elle la tête alors qu'il y avait encore temps à faire. Elle dévia son regard du blond à l'horizon -_ elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir quitté des yeux_-, là-bas l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, tellement immense. Il leur restait encore beaucoup à parcourir, des océans et des pays, des gens à rencontrer d'autres à affronter. La fin du voyage elle y penserait demain._ Du moins si elle pense à y penser….._

-**Hum…Tu sais parfois tu peux devenir horriblement séduisant, blondie.**

Soudain ce fut comme si tout revenait à la normale. Elle avait pensé tout haut une phrase qui, sembla t-il, chamboula le cuistot dont le visage passa du blanc pâle à un splendide rouge tomate presser.

-**Oh Nami-chwan ! Tu accepte enfin tes sentiments pour mwa !**

Et certainement que ce fut aussi cette même normalité qui la poussa à abattre son poing sur le visage dégoulinant d'amour de cet idiot de pervers. Et puis merde ! Elle l'aime foutrement cette vie, cette suite d'habitude et de nouveauté elle n'avait plus envie de penser au reste ! Ah si peut-être…..Un dernier truc.

-**Sanji ce n'est pas un de mes soutif que tu tien ?!**

_**Il n'y avait pas besoin de penser à demain, surtout qu'un pirate n'est jamais assuré de voir naître un lendemain….. D'un côté c'est excitant et puis sa évite toutes ces questions futiles, et demain alors ? Bah on verra après !**_


End file.
